1. Field
The present invention relates generally to equipment used by a person to perform stretching exercises. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a manually-powered device to assist with performing a stretching exercise.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Personal exercise equipment is often used in settings outside of a gymnasium (e.g., for home use). Conventional exercise equipment is used for a range of exercises such as cardiovascular, weight training, and flexibility exercises.
While such equipment is common, it is also known that many people suffer from back pain and discomfort due to problems with the spine and associated problems. For instance, it has been found that proper stretching of the hamstring muscles tends to reduce some incidences of back pain. However, it has also been found that many people do not understand how to properly stretch the hamstring muscles. Even if a person understands how to correctly stretch the hamstring, the person may have trouble executing the stretch fully and/or safely.